<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sipsly's: A Series of Smutty Oneshots by Sipsly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829219">Sipsly's: A Series of Smutty Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsly/pseuds/Sipsly'>Sipsly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,202</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24829219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sipsly/pseuds/Sipsly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of smutty oneshots using the HP ship generator and a kink generator. I am amenable to requests but no guarantees. A list of tags for each story will be in the chapter summary rather than having about 10 pages of tags. Hoping to update every few days.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Dean Thomas, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ship generated: Draco Malfoy/Dean Thomas<br/>Kink generated: clothed sex</p><p>Additional tags: underage (both are 16/17), slightly dubcon, spitting, frottage, come marking</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thomas," Draco called as he caught up to the taller boy in an empty corridor. "I heard Weasley dumped you." He sneered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean turned on his heel to glare at the blond. It had literally only just happened, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how did the git know already? </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's it to you Malfoy?" He snapped. "I didn't think you gave a shit about us Gryffindors." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't get it confused, I don't, but I do enjoy winding up a mudblood when an opportunity arises." Draco smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that, Dean had shoved Draco into the wall and was pinning him by his shoulders. Draco's eyes darkened with rage and he struggled to get out of the other boy's grasp but Dean was both bigger and stronger than him and he only snarled at Draco's efforts and pressed him harder into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Call me that again." He growled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mudblood." He spoke clearly as he met Dean's eyes, smirking as if he'd won.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean spat on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco reeled back in shock for a moment before screaming bloody murder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You disgusting pig, you've fucking dirtied me. How dare you spit on me?" Draco struggled again and reached up with his hands to wipe his face where the spit was starting to drip down his cheeks. Dean intercepted his hands and, stepping even closer to the other boy, held them against the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think not." Dean tsked. "You're going to stand there with my dirty spit running down your face. Maybe some of it will even get in your mouth and you'll be tainted by my mudblood germs properly." Dean smirked in the best imitation of Draco he could manage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco whimpered and pushed out with his hips to dislodge the boy who had him unable to escape.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Dean pushed hips forward until they pressed into Draco's hips. "I thought I felt something, you're enjoying this, aren't you?" To emphasise his point, Dean ground his hips into Draco's a little more. Draco's head fell back against the wall as much as it could and his hips twitched forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." He said weakly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think you are. I think you got hard as soon as my spit hit your face. You get excited by a little humiliation?" Repositioning Draco's arms so he could hold his wrists with one hand, Dean used the other to gather some of his spit onto two of his fingers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open." Dean held his fingers to Draco's mouth and pressed at his lips. Draco shook his head and pressed his lips together harder. "I said, open." Dean calmly commanded but with clear authority laced in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Draco opened his mouth and Dean pushed his fingers in, making sure to glide them across Draco's tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suck." He said in that same commanding tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean thrusted his fingers in Draco's mouth while Draco sucked and licked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fuck." Dean's own dick started to harden in his trousers and he pressed their hips together again, grinding their clothed erections against each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You done this before, pretty boy?" Dean purred into Draco's ear and pressed his fingers into the back of Draco's throat, feeling the muscles flutter against the intrusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and whined when Dean stopped rubbing their crotches together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure about that?" Dean nipped at the skin just under Draco's jaw then licked across where he could feel Draco's pulse racing. He removed his fingers from Draco's mouth and wiped them off on his, now dry, cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You sick fuck." Draco glared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Says the one getting off on being pinned to a wall, spat on and sucking fingers." Dean resumed biting and licking Draco's neck, who only moved his head to give him more access. Dean let go of Draco's hands and instead held his hips to line their erections up better before continuing to grind them together. The fabric of their trousers adding extra friction to their frotting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harder, bite me harder." Draco breathed between whines and moans. "Please." Dean scraped his teeth along the flesh before biting down on his neck, hard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, fuck, feels so good." Draco moaned and grabbed onto Dean's shoulders and dug his nails in, his hips thrusting more quickly and erratically. Draco felt Dean's moan vibrate on his neck as he sucked the area he had just bitten. Dean's assault of Draco's neck continued as the other boy whined and bucked his hips at every lick, suck and nip, the skin already beginning to bruise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't stop, I'm gonna-" Draco's hips stuttered forward and he went limp between the wall and Dean. He heaved a breath into his lungs and watched as Dean undid his zip and took his length out before wanking it off a few times before coming on Draco's trousers right over the wet spot of his own come stain. Dean's come glistened and was clearly evident against the black trousers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After standing silently with Dean's head resting on Draco's shoulder and Draco's hands still around Dean for a moment, Dean righted himself and his clothes before giving Draco a glance over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Bet it feels good to be marked and dirtied a mudblood." He smirked before starting to walk away, clearly not expecting a retort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Better than a Dark Lord." Draco mumbled once he thought Dean was out of earshot but the boy's steps fumbled and he turned back to Draco, a brief flash of pity and concern on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nine pm, Room of Requirement, I'll show you just how dirty I can be." Dean winked and turned back to head for the Gryffindor common room, dwelling on what he thought was just confessed to him, and his likelihood of getting a shag that night.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Harry Potter/Hermione Granger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ship generated: Harry Potter/Hermione Granger<br/>Kinks generated: dancing and nipple play</p><p>Additional tags: grinding, accidental voyeurism, sparring, alcohol, cunnilingus, vaginal fingering, vaginal sex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I only intended for chapters to be ~1000 words but this one got away from me a bit. Enjoy!</p><p>P.S I'm uploading from my phone due to technical difficulties with my laptop so sorry for any errors!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Harry spun Hermione around in a mockery of a jive to an upbeat Celestina Warbeck song playing through the wireless. Hermione giggled as she let herself be flung around off tempo and occasionally caught a glimpse of Harry grinning back at her. They had taken to dancing together most nights to forget for a moment about horcruxes, the disappearances and everything the war entailed and just having a few minutes to feel normal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It had started not long after Ron had left, Harry heard Hermione crying softly in her bunk and had intended to go and comfort her but then a song he'd recognised from parties in the Gryffindor common room had started playing. Instead of sitting by her side, he'd just stood with his hand outstretched to her and told her to come dance with him. She had looked at him confused but taken his hand nevertheless and after half an hour of swaying and spinning, the two friends had collapsed, out of breath, onto Hermione's bed where Harry immediately wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his chest and told her everything would be okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The dancing had also made the pair realise that they might not be in top fighting condition after sitting in a tent for months and had added a morning exercise routine. Realising they needed proper attire and some equipment, they had transfigured their appearances and headed to the JJB Sports in the town closest to where they were camping. They purchased new clothes, trainers, a basic set of weights and a few other things they thought might be useful with the cash Hermiome had withdrawn at the start of summer and returned to camp without incident. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry planned exercises and routines that they'd follow much like how he'd planned Quidditch drills and strategy in his time as Captain of the Gryffindor team. Hermione admired how naturally Harry fell into good leadership, he was patient when she asked him to explain a drill again, or to show her how to execute a maneuver properly. If he saw her doing something in a way that might injure her, he'd tweak her position and she'd smile and thank him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood behind her guiding her through a squat with his hands on her hips to make sure they stayed in alignment after a few failed attempts when the first incident had happened. Harry let go of her hips at the bottom of the squat to make sure she was balanced correctly when she stumbled. In her effort to prevent her fall, she ended up taking Harry down with her too. She landed awkwardly on top of him, narrowly missing elbowing him in the ribs. Hermione flipped around and straddled his legs as she apologised profusely while laughing but Harry just stared at her in wide-eyed panic and squeaked that it was okay. Head cocked in confusion, Hermione was about to ask what was wrong but then...</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she thought as she felt something just slightly firm beneath her bottom. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She scrambled to stand and fled to the kitchen area and began preparing lunch. The pair had sat in awkward silence for the rest of the day and did their individual research until bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn't a common thing but if Hermione wanted to discuss or had a question about something she was reading while Harry was in the shower, she would just stick her head into the bathroom and ask. It had startled Harry on more than a few occasions but it wasn't like she could see anything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had been reading about the properties of Fiendfyre and thought it might work against the Horcruxes but she knew very little and the book didn't give much away and thought maybe Dumbledore had told Harry something about it in that obscure way of his and had popped her head into the bathroom. She was about to announce herself when she heard a sharp intake of breath and a whimper. Thinking maybe Harry's scar was bothering him, Hermione was about to fling open the shower curtain but the next noise stopped her in her tracks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes- fuck- so good" Harry growled and Hermione just stood there dumb struck, she knew exactly what he was doing but her feet wouldn't work for her to leave. She felt a heat ripple through her starting at her navel and she squeezed her thighs together slightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noises suddenly stopped and Hermione came back to herself and quickly, but quietly, left the bathroom and set about making a pot of tea for them both and spread her notes on the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry exited the bathroom in naught but a pair of shorts, towelling his hair and Hermione took a moment to stare at his chest, which had already started to tone up with their regular exercise, the dark hairs clinging to the water as it dripped down from his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?" Harry asked, causing Hermione to flush. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I made tea, I've got some things to talk to you about." She replied, averting her gaze to the mug between her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That evening passed with Harry none the wiser to Hermione's voyeurism while she couldn't get the sound of his moans out of her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione had taken to wearing flimsy cotton t-shirts and no bra with the sports leggings they'd gotten for her. Harry shouldn't be looking at where her nipples poked out the fabric but he did look. They'd be sat researching and he'd spot the peaks, he'd think about how she'd respond to them being played with. How they would feel under his tongue. Ginny had never been that bothered about her nipples being played with but Harry had always wanted to lavish attention onto them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry would excuse himself to the bathroom, his mind reeling with images of Hermione squirming beneath him and his dick hard and aching to be touched. He would come quickly and rejoin Hermione, bringing her a snack or a drink and asking if she'd found anything useful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were sparring, Hermione trying to get Harry on the floor by aiming for his legs. He was stronger than she was so if she could get a height advantage, she might be able to beat him. Harry also had his Seeker reflexes on his side and was able to counter most of her attacks. Hermione managed to feign changing tactics and aiming upwards but tripped him up with a sweeping foot as he moved to block and pinned him to the floor with her knees on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I win!" She exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so." Harry jerked his body and was able to pin her on her stomach and had her completely immobile. No matter how much she wriggled, she couldn't break free.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry wouldn't let go until she surrendered but her wriggling was stirring a reaction in his groin. He leaned down closer to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Stop moving." He said through gritted teeth. Hermione just doubled her efforts, bucking and twisting until she stopped, completely breathless. Harry thought she was whimpering from being stuck but her hips were still slowly moving and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh fuck, is she </span>
  </em>
  <span>grinding </span>
  <em>
    <span>on me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry's cock hardened fully at the sight of her arse in those damn leggings moving on his leg and pressed his hips into her once before realising what he was doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Releasing her immediately, Harry stood up and Hermione rolled over, her cheeks burning bright red and her gaze lingering on Harry's crotch before she stood up herself and said she was going for a shower.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled out a bottle of Firewhiskey and two vials of fast acting Sober-Up potion after a particularly long and fruitless day of research. She put on BBC Radio One who were playing the latest Muggle music non-stop at this time on a Saturday night. The two sat together passing the bottle between them talking about old memories and what they thought was going on at Hogwarts until they were both more drunk than tipsy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Spice Girls started to play on the radio and Hermione jumped up, dragging Harry along with her. She held his hands as she jumped and sang along with the radio and pouted at him until he matched her energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They continued to drink as they danced and sang and laughed to each new song that played. Harry excused himself to the bathroom leaving Hermione dancing on her own to Peter Andre and she sang at him as he walked away smiling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaving the bathroom, he saw that Hermione had taken off the top she was wearing and was now just in a vest top and the shorts she'd been wearing all night. Her hair was wild around her head from where she'd been running her hands through it as she danced and Harry was transfixed at the sight of her hips swaying along to the music. He held onto her hips from behind and pulled her back into him and she leaned against his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stayed that way for a few more songs, Harry's arms coming to wrap more securely around her and he pressed barely there kisses to her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This has been fun." She giggled as they swayed together to the slower song that was playing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It has." He hummed against her neck and caused her arms to break out in goosebumps. His hands traced up her arms and back down over her waist. She squirmed when he passed over a ticklish spot and she moved his hands up so he could palm her breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've seen you looking at me." Hermione said quietly. "It's okay." She wiggles her hips on his to emphasise her point. Harry squeezed her breasts and rubbed her nipples until she was panting and moaned, her hips pressing further back into his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry let go of her immediately and stepped back. "You're drunk." He stated firmly. "You're my best friend; we can't do this." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's face fell at his words. He didn't want her after all. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Typical Harry, just trying to be nice, sh</span>
  </em>
  <span>e thought bitterly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to bed." He coughed uncomfortably and hurried away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Celestina Warbeck song ended and a slow, crooning song began to play. Harry pulled Hermione close to him, hands wrapped around her waist and resting low on her back, her arms around his shoulders and Harry's warm breath danced across her ear. They each had a foot between the other's as they swayed on the spot, both of them lost in their own thoughts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what I'd do without you." Harry whispered. Hermione pulled her head back to look in his eyes, emerald glistening with sincerity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She moved her hand to cup his jaw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Harry." She whispered back and then they were kissing. Both of them had reached to the other, a tentative touch of lips before they stepped inexplicably closer, mouths moving in synchronisation, gentle exploration of tongues. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione pulled back suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is a stupid idea." Her eyes were on Harry's lips, pupils blown wide, her hand on his jaw snaked up into his hair and scratched his scalp. Harry keened at the sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So stupid." He agreed before surging forward to capture her lips again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This kiss was more frenzied, each nipping and sucking on the other's lips. Neither more dominant, each taking and giving as much as the other. Hermione grabbed a wistful of Harry's hair and pulled on it at the root, just harder than could be considered gentle, his moan swallowed by Hermione's mouth. Harry's hands slipped down her back and grabbed her arse, squeezing and pulling her hips into his, Harry's erection grinding against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione moved to tug off Harry's hoodie, her mouth leaving his to press open kisses on the newly exposed skin, finding the spot that made him moan, she paid extra attention there until he was pushing her off him with a growl. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Take your top off." His tone left no room for resistance, his eyes were dark and he was staring at her chest where the outlines of her nipples were poking through; he licked his lips as if he were staring at the most delicious meal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione did as she was told, not feeling self-conscious in the slightest as Harry was immediately touching her again, he cupped her moderate breasts in his hands and squeezed slightly before he ran his thumbs over each nipple. She gasped at the foreign sensation, never having thought her nipples were that sensitive when she'd touched herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry licked from her collar to her ear, nipping the lobe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm going to take you to bed and play with those little nipples of yours until you're begging for more." He rasped directly into her ear. Hermione could only whimper and breathe out her consent and Harry had picked her up over his shoulder and deposited her in his bed on her back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He climbed over her and kissed her deeply once more before beginning his descent down her neck and chest. He paused just above her left breast and looked up at her. She nodded and he grinned predatory before licking a circle around her areola and blowing lightly on the area causing her nipple to tighten further. Wrapping his lips around the hard peak, he sucked and flicked his tongue across her nipple, his hand coming to pinch and play with the right nipple. Hermione gasped and moaned under his ministrations, her hand in his hair, until he pulled off her left nipple with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> and admired his work. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her nipple was wet and swollen and </span>
  <em>
    <span>perfect</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Harry thought and immediately swapped his attention onto her right nipple, giving it the same treatment. This time, however, he experimented with scraping his teeth across the surface of her nipple and gently biting the firm flesh. Every noise Hermione made went straight to his cock, it twitches in the loose confines of his shorts, aching to be touched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Feels so good, Harry." Hermione moaned as he started to suck on her nipple, hard. Her legs were on either side of one of his and she was rocking her hips to grind into his thigh, he could feel how hot she was and could only imagine the wetness waiting to be revealed to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled back and just started to lightly rub his thumbs over each nipple, smirking down at Hermione as she pushed her chest up and tried to pull his head back down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please Harry." She whined.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please, what?" He chuckled. He'd moved his thigh just out her reach and she was squirming at his gentle touches.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Touch me." She commanded pathetically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am." He grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Knocking his hands off her, she riddedd herself of her leggings and knickers at the same time and reached for Harry's shorts to do the same to him. Harry, taking the cue, stood up and removed his shorts all the way, his eyes never leaving her body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips as he looked at her pussy, it was covered with hair, which had clearly been trimmed back to be more manageable. The hairs shone with her juices and her pretty pink folds were just visible like a tempting treat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry parted her legs and settled between them and reached out to touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I?" He asked, his hand rubbing the inside of her thigh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes." With her consent, Harry ran a finger through her slit and rubbed her wetness over her clit causing her hips to buck upwards. He placed a hand on her hip bone to help keep her still and circled his finger around her clit slowly, occasionally brushing over the top of it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's hands were squeezing her breasts as she moaned at Harry's touches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Harry's head dipped down and he kisses over her thighs, Hermione looked down at him and met his eyes where he was watching for her reaction. His eyes were almost completely black and he licked a circle on the skin of her inner thigh before sucking the area causing Hermione to let out a ling whine at the insinuation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, yes. Please." She begged. Harry immediately moved to gently lick first over her entrance, then around her clit and taking it into his mouth fully. She tasted exquisite and Harry hummed, sending a vibration straight through her. His hips steadily ground into the mattress, providing some much needed friction as he brought his fingers up to her entrance and slowly pushed one in, then two before gently thrusting them in and out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione's moans grew louder and more high pitched as Harry's sucking and thrusting grew faster and more intense until she tightened around his fingers a let out a wail and a litany of expletives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Harry licked over her and thrust into her a few more times as she came down from her orgasm before coming back up to kiss her once again. Hermione reached down between them and gently took Harry in her hand, opening her legs wider and guiding him to her core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We don't have to." He said truthfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I want to. I want it to be you." Hermione smiled at him reassuringly. "I trust you." She kissed him again as he lined his hips up and started pressing into her slowly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It didn't exactly hurt, but it wasn't the most comfortable feeling in the world either. Harry pressed his face into her neck and continued to kiss her there until he was all the way inside of her. He stopped moving and allowed for Hermione to become more comfortable before pulling back when she whispered okay and slowly started to thrust his hips into her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her hot, wet cunt gripped onto him, squeezing his cock deliciously, far better than a hand. He knew he wouldn't last long but he tried to hold off for Hermione. When she started moaning and panting his name though, he knew he was done for and, with a few stuttered thrusts, he pushed as far inside of her as he could reach and came. His hot seed filled her insides as his cock twitched with every spurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione knew Harry had finished when she felt him twitching inside her which spurred on her arousal. She reached down and rubbed her clit quickly and was coming again a minute later, Harry's hard cock still inside her as her muscles clenched around him and Harry groaned with the sensation and thrust again, another spurt of come filling her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled out and kissed her slowly before getting off her and spooning her. His softening cock pressed against her backside and his chin rested on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You did so good." He said sleepily, thinking she'd like the praise. He saw her flush prettily and smile to herself before her eyes flew open with dread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Contraception! Harry, how could we forget? I don't know of any spell you can use after the fact." Hermione said panicked but not attempting to sit up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of her Age, doesn't know something? Well I never thought I'd see the day." He teased.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's not funny, Harry." She chastised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We can get the morning after pill from the chemist tomorrow, it's okay."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right. Of course, yeah." Her body relaxed as she settled back into Harry's embrace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione was just about to say something else before she heard Harry's soft snores and settled down to sleep herself.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>